Most kitchens have a free-standing stove/oven recessed between countertop space, which results in a gap between the stove and the countertop. With this gap, debris and crumbs fall to the floor. Since the gap between the stove and countertop is small, one cannot easily clean the floor to remove the fallen debris, requiring the stove to be moved for cleaning. This gap results in a messy, unclean floor in one's kitchen causing much angst.
Products currently on the market attempt to solve the issues of falling debris and dirty floors by placing a large stove gap filler on top of the gap. A stove gap filler is a consumer product shaped like a speed bump covering the gap from the top, with a notch on the bottom that fits into the gap to hold the product in place. The bump is used to prevent crumbs from falling onto the floor. The stove gap filler results in an unsightly look in kitchens and allows debris to build up on either side of the bump. The stove gap filler simply transfers the mess from the floor onto the countertop.
Similarly, most laundry rooms have a washer and a dryer placed adjacent to one another which results in a gap between the washer and the dryer. With this gap, dust and small articles of clothing such as socks fall to the floor.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a device that does not cover the gap but allows debris and small objects to fall directly into a plastic trap thereby resulting in a cleaner environment.